


A Date To Remember

by catboxe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Build-A-Bear Workshop, Crack, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Other, actually no, im not sorry, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxe/pseuds/catboxe
Summary: Crowley and you are finally hitting it off, but first, there is a date.Where will the date head?





	A Date To Remember

It was an absolutely stunning day outside, if y/n had to say for themselves. Y/N was obviously looking forward to this beautiful day, and it wasn’t just because it had great weather and all. What y/n was really looking forward to was their date with Crowley.

Even though it seemed like Crowley was obviously in deep romantics with Aziraphale, he still took up the suggestion on going on a date. The catch was, y/n didn’t know where their date was going to be, that was completely up to Crowley.

Knowing Crowley, they would probably pick somewhere fancy, not that romantic with dim lighting and enough to feel great. That was what y/n was hoping for and what y/n was also thinking what is going to happen. Of course, things do not always go the way they want it to.

-o-

When Crowley picked y/n up with his beloved Bentley, they automatically took off. Y/N was of course, excited for whatever was going to happen. They had especially perked up in every way they could, even buying new clothes. They had gone in every way to make sure this was the perfect date either of them have ever gone on in their lives.

When Crowley started to head to the mall, y/n started to get quite confused. Why were they heading towards the mall? Was there a nice at least 3 star restaurant inside? Of course, y/n wasn’t someone to judge of where they were going to go and where their beloved decided to do.

When they arrived in the parking lot, they both got out of the beloved Bentley, and started to head over to the mall.

“Crowley?” y/n asked.

“Mm?” Crowley, of course, answered.

“Why are we heading towards the mall?”

“You’ll see,” replied Crowley (although quite suspiciously).

Once they got to the front doors of the mall, Crowley automatically took y/n’s hand and started rushing towards a bright yellow store.

Build-a-bear Workshop.

Why were they heading there?

Once they got to the front of the store, Crowley bent down to look directly into y/n’s eyes.

“Alright, here’s the plan. You grab what you want, and automatically get out. We have no time to do this.” Crowley whispered in y/n’s ear.

"It's cool," he continued to whisper.

Y/N was then pushed into Build-a-Bear, left alone to their own decisions and sins.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
